The present disclosure relates to lottery gaming systems and methods, and more particularly to lottery gaming systems and methods that enable the play of lottery games. Certain lottery gaming systems may enable a player to select a number for a lottery ticket, randomly select an award to associate with that player-selected number, randomly select a winning draw number, and if the winning draw number matches the player-selected number, provide the player the award associated with the player-selected number.